life gets cazy somtimes
by angelbear1
Summary: one shots of how life can be a bit cazy pairings: klaine,burt/carole,santana/Brittany mostly warnings in each chapter I don't own glee or any songs I use
1. Chapter 1

Chp, 1 tragedy

Disclaimer; I don't own glee

Warning character death

Burt's point of view

I am laying here in a hospital bed just waiting, waiting to die. My body is too tired to carry on any more. It's slowly shutting down fast.

_**Several months ago I heard the words that everyone dreads to hear, 'you have cancer. 'At hearing those words I felt my heart drop.**_

"_**What me no it has to be a mistake, I can't have that. My wife needs me, I feel alone, lost, hopeless."**_

_**I start to come to terms with the fact 'I am going to die, I don't know when but I feel like it will be one day I start to make plans so my wife won't have to worried about **_anything.

Christmas has come and gone, it's now spring, I should be happy but I'm not. I don't know how much longer I can hang on. I feel the pain inside of me. I drift in and out of sleep, I worry about her, and I see the sadness in her eyes though she tries to hide it. The waiting is the hardest for her she tries to comfort me but all I can do, is lay here in this bed still waiting, as the pain meds start to wear off. When they do, the nurse comes in to give me more.

Ah, the pain is easing up. She holds my hand tells me that Kurt and Blaine are thinking of us and want to visit. There's just one thing, I don't want them to see me like this. I feel bad for them; they have not seen me in a while. They had just got on a plane from New York; they will be here later tonight.

My body feels broken, I want to leave it but I try to hang on a little longer. The nurse comes in telling Carole to go get a bite to eat and that she would stay with me. Carol leaves to get food and a coffee. About an hour later she came back, the nurse left. It's getting dark out, she is ever watchful. I need release. I tell her I am scared, she takes my hand in hers and she reads the 23rd psalm to me, I start to feel a peace, calm. I start to close my eyes, I open them again, I have a hard time to keep them open, and I hope that Kurt and Blaine get here soon to be here for her when I leave. I can't hold on any longer.

I close my eyes, I am slowing drifting, I feel weightless, I breath my last human breathe. I start to leave my broken body, as I rise from my body I see my wife, with tears in her eyes, Kurt and Blaine walk in to the room ,see that she has tears they hug her. I say my silent goodbyes, I will miss them very much but I know that someday I will see them. But I will miss; Carole the most is was the love of my life, my soul mate, I finally feel no pain, I am finally at peace.

I will now watch over my family and friends from a place of peace and love.


	2. Chapter 2 distance

I don't own glee

Pairing; puckleberry

Chap 2; distance

I had been sick off and on for months; you took me too many doctors, only to have them tell us that is just the flu.

We had just gotten back from a camping trip with our daughter, son-in-law and grandbaby. That's when things got worse. I was in so much pain that you rushed me to the hospital, the doctor ran a bunch of tests only to find out that I had cancer and I needed it removed as soon as the or was ready for me. Tears fell down my face. You gave me a kiss and said you would be there when I woke up. They wheeled me in to the operating room and I fell in to a deep restful sleep.

When I finally woke up after the operation, saw not only your face but Lilly, Will and baby Sophie. The week and a half that I spent recovering in the hospital flew by fast. I was ready to go home and get on with our lives after what happen to me.

You helped me out but I was so scared, you held me and told me that you love me. But now I feel you feel you pulling away from me, we now sleep alone in different beds, I sometimes lay awake crying only to fall asleep shortly after.

I wonder if it's because I have said or done something wrong. I try to push the thoughts out of my head but it's hard. The kids bring the grandbabies to see us, a smile crosses my face but you are still distant with me and I don't know why. You lean down and kiss me but only on my forehead.

The distance I fear is growing bigger and bigger. Some days I can barely hold it together. But I have to try for us, there are more tests, but there you are holding my hand through it all. I still feel sad and lonely through it all I still love you.

I need your cuddles, just to be held. I talk to family and friends they listen to me but I can't tell them how I truly feel inside.

It's now Christmas, my dad comes for a visit and we go to spend Christmas with our oldest and her new husband.

I hope that someday that we can close the gap that has fallen between us, the pain of the distance makes my heart ache. Why can't you tell me what's wrong .it hurts me to see the sadness in your eyes. Maybe you think I will be mad at you, but I won't be.

I think that I just want to give on us, but I don't, I love you. Please just talk to me.

I love you! Come back to me; hope our love is strong enough to get us through this bump in the road?

It's almost been a year since all this started, but here we are still together there's a few more tests. Then out of nowhere, the words my late grams told me when things in life seemed unfair 'this too shall pass.' I heard it clear as day but it was soft as a whisper in my ear.

I hate to admit to it but those words gave me hope. Well let's hope my last doctor's appointment goes well!

The next day I walk into the doctor's office, he gave me the best news ever. He told me that I am now cancer free. I thank him and walk out of the office, turn to walk to the car, I see you standing there waiting for me, I run into your arms and tell you what the dr. said the distance that was there is now gone. You kiss me with the passion that I was used to, on the way home you tell me that you were scared that you would have lost me to the cancer. But I tell you that I am and always will be a fighter.

For the first time in a year we fall asleep having cuddles.

A/n; based on my life in the past year.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3 military spouse

Chapter 3: military spouse.

Disclaimer; adult themes

Klaine pairing story

Blaine and I had moved, to Canada a few years after we had gotten married. Blaine joined the navy and we were now living in Halifax N.S. we had adopted a three year old girl and her two year old, the girls were the spitting image of us. Lynn the older of the two, looked like me and her sister looked like Blaine. Anyway, Blaine had just left for a course that would last about 6 months' long. I would miss him dearly, but I know he had to go to further his career. Plus he said that he would get a chance to come home three months into the course.

The night before he left me and the girls, I had a good friend look after the kids that night, just so that we could have a night to ourselves. The night was perfect to say the least; Blaine had soft music playing in the background, dinner was great. He took me by the hand and led me to the living room where we danced slowly. He pressed his lips to mine, I deepen the kiss, and our tongues explored each other's mouths'.

Blaine then picked me up in his arms and carried me to the bedroom. When there he undressed me slowly, I did the same; our hands roamed each other's bodies. He laid me on the bed. I could feel his hardness rub up against mine, I let out a moan of pleasure as did Blaine, and he was caring we made sweet love for most of the night. Blaine got up early, before I even got up.

The next few months went by fast, Blaine called when he could. The girls missed their papa; I put a picture of him on the fridge so that Lynn and Marie could kiss him goodnight. When he would call me, we would have phone sex, although it was not the same as having him cuddle me but it was the as good as it was going to get till he was home for good.

It was a hot summer day when I took the girls to see the new navy ship that was having tours. We were having a great day until I missed the last two stairs of walk way that led to the ship. As it ended up I broke my small toe and ended up with my foot in a cast. that's when things went from bad to worse, a so called friend needed a sitter for a few hours so I agreed, but when it came to the appointed time that she was to pick up her kids she did not show up, so I tried to call her but got no answer and so I did the only thing I could, I took her kids home. When she answered the door, she looked at me as if to say, "What the heck are you bringing back my kids so soon." I looked at her and told her that I would not sit for her again as she did not pick up the kids like promised. I turned and walked back to my place, tomorrow could only get better right? Or so I hope.

It was just days before Blaine was due home, and I was waxing the floor with real floor wax, just then the phone rang, it was Blaine. He called to say that he had passed the course, the call end and I went back to waxing the floor after putting Marie down for a nap and Lynn in her playpen. I had not really noticed that Marie had wet hair. After about an hour later, Marie was crying at the top of her lungs, I ran upstairs only to find that Marie's hair was clumped together, that's when I realized that it must be wax. I filled the tub and went to get the things I needed to wash the wax out of her hair. When I returned I saw Lynn standing there with her sisters hair in one hand and scissors in the other. When I asked her why she cut her sisters hair, she told me that she would be in trouble.

I picked her up in my arms and told her that I was not mad, and that I loved her more than anything. I fixed marries hair as best as I could. Later that night just as I was almost asleep when I felt the bed dip down on Blaine's side, I opened my eyes to see Blaine's golden eyes looking at me. He explained that he left shortly after he got his posting papers; we spent the night cuddling and making love.


	4. Chapter 4You stood by me through it all

You stood by me through it all.

A/N I don't own glee

Warning; abuse, comfort

Pairings- David k, Kurt endgame Klaine

Xxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt's pov (Thoughts)

Dave how could you do this to me? When we got together you said that you loved me, you told dad and mom that you would never hurt me but there you hurting me. Things were fine until I moved in with you and your mom. About 2 months after that's when things changed, the love that I thought we had started to despair slowly replaced by your controlling ways, placed in your mind by your mom.

When we would fight, it would be about how you were around to go out with your friends but I could not see my friends. When we did go out it was always with our friends never with mine. You hardly did anything expect study in our room while I worked. I was growing tired of it but still I stayed because I loved you. That's when things started to get bad, that's when you started to hit me, you would force your shelf on me, I try to fight it but I can't, I should call mom but I don't because I know what they will say. I have to talk to someone but whom? I know I will call Blaine; at least we have remand friends when I moved.

When Blaine answered I could feel tears forming. I told him want I was going through. His voice was claiming to me. He told me to hang in there and that I was to call him day or night if I needed to. After I hung up and felt loads better. Then I heard David yelling my name, I knew that if I did not go to him he would beat me. So I went to him, not that I wanted to.

When I walked in to the room, I saw him and his mom sitting there.

Kurt we need to talk and you need to do something for us.

Ok let's get this over with before I need to be at work.

Well Kurt we need you to sever all ties with your entire family. And you are not to contact them after.

Wait I can't do that I love them

You will if you truly love me

Ok but how do, I do that?

Well you could cause an argument then they would want to talk to you.

I will do it on my way to work.

That's exactly what I do. I call my parents say mean things to them; I could hear the hurt in my mom's voice. I don't want to do this but I have to. Just before I hang up I hear my mom say that she will never give up on me.

Filled with tears I call to only person I can, I call Blaine. We talk for a bit, I calm down. He tells me that I should leave. I thank him for being there for me. He knows what I am going through, he's dad was like that with is mom. Over the next week I get to know Blaine more he is my rock.

Blaine gave me the courage; I needed to get me through the next few days. I was going to tell Dave that I was leaving him. And that night I did just that.

David told me that if I did leave he would kill himself. I told him that I did not care, that he hurt too much for me to stay. I walked out of the room to pack what I could. I then returned to the living room, placed my key on the table. I phoned my mom told her that I left David. She in turn told me to call my uncle and he would pick me up, so I did he picked me up at a mall that David's mom dropped me off at.

I told my uncle and aunt what really happen. They told me that if they had known that I could have stayed with them. That night I cried myself in my aunt's arms, she sat there rocking me. She was not my favourite aunt but I could feel the love that she had for me. I was at home with in about a week. I would call Blaine every night and we slowly got closer. He met mom and dad and they approved of him.

It was now September, I could not find a job in the small town that we lived night I was talking to Blaine and he said that there were lots of jobs where he lived. I talked it over with mom and dad. They said that they would support me in anything I wanted to in that what I did, I am happy to say that I married Blaine, and have a little baby girl we adopted, named Hannah. We could not be happier than we are. And to think Blaine was there for me thought it all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxx

A/N this story is based on true evens that happen to my family. Please feel free to leave a review or a pm


	5. Chapter 5 puppy love

Puppy love

Kurt's pov.

It was a hot spring morning, when Blaine brought up the idea of getting a puppy. Lynne and Marie had wanted one for the longest time; we felt the time was not right, with all that happened. You we had just moved to Canada a few years back, Blaine had joined the navy and had been posted the east coast, but now were posted to the west coast.

The girls had just started school; Marie was in grade one and Lynne was now in grade two. Well anyway they kept asking if they could get a puppy. They disappointed when we would tell them no, because we did not have the room for a puppy.

As luck would have we were able to get a house on had a lot of room, the girls finally had their own rooms, a back yard. We had been in the house six months now, Blaine and had been talking about getting a puppy.

Blaine had the day off, so after we took the girls to school we went to the coffee shop; we decided that after we took Blaine's grandma shopping that we would stop by the puppy rescue.

Xxxxx Xxxxxxxxxx

When we got to the puppy rescue, we were taken back to where they had the puppies. There were all kinds; small, big, black, white. I knew it was going to be had to choose just one. That's when a small black and white puppy came over to me; he started to lick at my fingers, that's when I knew that it was him that I wanted Blaine asked if I was sure, I said yes.

Blaine talked to the girl that handles the adoptions' .with an hour; we were back home, just in time for the girls to get home from school. The puppy was running around the house get used to the place. That's when the girls came thought the door. Lynne went upstairs to put her book bag away, and Marie went to the kitchen to get a drink. The next thing I know she comes running out screeching that there's a big rat in the kitchen chasing her. She jumped into my lap, and then the puppy stood at my feet and looked at me. I picked up the puppy, Marie looked at the puppy and once she realized that that's what it was, she asked if we get to keep it.

Both Blaine and I asked Lynne to come downstairs, when she saw the puppy she squealed.

Marie had a sad look on her face; I asked her what was wrong.

"Oh daddy, a boy was picking on me because I have two daddies and no mommy. He said that it was wrong to have two daddies and called you the names." Tears rolled down her face.

Blaine walked over to us and sat down beside me. Blaine took her hand in his and spoke softly to her.

"I am sorry that he said those things to you, but you know that I love your daddy and I love you and your sister. I want you to know that there is nothing wrong with having two daddies. Just remember that you can't help who you fall in love with, and as long as the two people are happy like daddy and I are, that's all that matters." I could not help but to smile at Blaine.

Lynne saw her sister and came over with the puppy and gave her a hug. Then Lynne looked over to Blaine.

"Papa, daddy there's this boy and I think he likes me."

"Well do you like him back?" Blaine asked.

"I think I do, but only as friends. Who wants boy coodies?"

"Do you want to, help me with supper."

"OK daddy"

Xxxxx Xxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After supper, when the girls were in bed, Blaine and I were sitting on the couch making out like we did before we were married.

"Ah, Blaine I think we should take this to the bedroom before the girls catches us. I will put Snoopy (that's what the girls wanted to call the puppy) in his crate."

Blaine and I continued to make out on our bed. Things started to get more heated; we caught up in the heat of passion. We made slow and tender love all night.


	6. Kids say the darnedest things

A/N; I don't own glee, Klaine pairing, this will be the last chapter

Warning; mild language

Kids say the darnedest things.

It was nearing the end of the summer, Blaine had some time off, and so we thought that we would have Marie and Bryan bring over the girls for a sleep over. Lilly was the oldest at four and Sophia was five/six months, I just knew that this weekend was going to be fun.

It was Friday night; we had just finished supper, and were putting the dishes in the dishwasher when Lilly asked if she could help. She handed the dishes to me and I placed them in the dishwasher.

Blaine got things ready for me to give Sophia a bath. With the tub filled; I placed Sophia in the tub and bathed her, with the help of Lilly, put Sophia in her jammies. I carried her down stairs feed her a bottle and put her to bed.

Meanwhile, Blaine had given Lilly a bath and was getting her ready for bed. I had gotten her a snack, I read her to her from her favourite story books, 'The Land of Stories, The Wishing Spell', after I had read her two chapters; I told her that it was time to get cuddles from your grumpy.

I sat in my chair, when I her talking to Blaine.

"Guess what grumpy?"

"What, is it Lilly?"

"Did you know that mommy and daddy, they hump like puppies?"

Both Blaine and I shared shocked looks on our faces. All I know is that I was having a hard time not laughing, and so did Blaine. We had to find out where she had heard it from. So I asked her, she turned to me and climbed into my lap.

"Lilly where did you that from?"

"I heard it from my cousin, Taylor. He is mean to me all the time, he hit me and he says bad words." She said with a sad look on her face. I knew I had to talk to Marie about it. I told her that maybe she should not repeat things that he had told her, unless it was improper. Lilly nodded in agreement, jumped off my lap and went over to Blaine, hugged him and said goodnight. I took her up to her room and tucked her in, then left the room. Only to find Blaine sound asleep on the couch. I turned off the TV, and the lights, and went upstairs.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next day was spent, having fun; going to the park, having a picnic, and then swimming. I had talked to Marie and Bryan, they said that they would take care of it and talk to Taylor's parents. Once again it was night time, we eat and I got the girls ready for bed. Once Lilly and Sophia were in bed, Blaine and I cuddled on the couch for a while. It was getting late, Blaine got up ; picked me up and carried me to our room, we undressed down to our boxers, climbed into bed. And fell into a deep sleep. The next morning the kids came and picked up the girls.


End file.
